vuelve a ser feliz
by estrellamarina801
Summary: hinata quiere que el sea feliz y para eso ella se ira creyando que es lo mejor para el soy mala en los summary pero veanlo porfavor aviso cambie el nombre
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A MASASHI KISHOMOTO

AVISO: CAMBIOS DE PERSONALIDAD

OTRO AVISO: NEJI ME CAE MUY BIEN Y POR LO TANTO ESTA VIVO

SE VE A ALGUIEN TIRADO EN EL SUELO CON MUCHOS CHICHONES Y CON MORETONES EN TODO EL CUERPO PERO EMPIEZA A DESPERTAR

YO: ¿DONDE ESTOY? ¿SIGO VIVA? ¡SI SIGO VIVA! ¿QUE? A HOLA, HOLA, DESPUES DE HABER SIDO GOLPEADA POR LA VIEJA QUE CASI ME MATA Y QUE NI SE MOLESTO POR CIQUIERA LLEVARME AL HOSPITAL Y ME DEJO AQUÍ TIRADA (NO SABEN COMO ME DUELE HASTA RESPIRAR PERO LE DIRE A INO DESPUES QUE ME CURE DICIENDOLE QUE LA VIEJA ENLOQUECIO Y ME GOLPEO SIN RAZON) VENGO CON ESTA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO

**ESPERO QUE SEAS FELIZ**

Después de la cuarta guerra ninja derrotaron a akatsuki y a madara también habían traído a sasuke aunque al principio no fue aceptado por la gente de la aldea con el tiempo lo aceptaron y haci todo se volvió paz y tranquilidad en la aldea de la hoja.

2 AÑOS DESPUES

Este día en la aldea de la hoja había una joven de 19 años que parecía muy contenta corriendo buscando a su novio para darle una muy buena noticia paso un buen rato buscándolo pero no lo encontraba hasta que

-Hola hinata hace tiempo que no te veía-

-ho-hola tenten co-como estas-

-pues bien pero ¿que estas buscando? Tan temprano son las 10:00 am y ya van 3 veces que te veo dando vueltas por aquí –pregunto pensativa-a ya se de seguro estas buscando a tu novio verdad-dijo con voz picara

-si-si lo esto-toy buscando-respondió muy sonrojada

-bueno vi al tonto de naruto que iba para ya-señalo a una calle asía la derecha de donde estaban- pero por qué no lo buscas con tu biakugan así será más fácil de encontrarlo bueno es que siempre me lo he preguntado porque no los del clan hiuga usan su biakugan para cuando buscan gen….-volteo a ver para todos lados pero hinata ya no estaba-eso me dejo ablando sola, a bueno iré a comer algo-y se fue a comer algo

-tenten tiene razón si uso mi biakugan lo encontrare más rápido-hizo unos sellos con sus manos-¡biakugan! –y busco por todas direcciones hasta que lo encontró y se dirigió al lugar de donde veía pero al acercarse veía que había otra figura con el pero no le dio importancia, desactivo su biakugan y llego donde había un callejón eso le izo raro pero entro para ver si ahí estaba naruto pero cuando entro vio a alguien besándose con otra persona así que decidió que no estaba ahí y que eso no era de su incumbencia y ya se iba cuando escucho una voz

-porque no la dejas, ella solo nos estorba para que nosotros podamos estar juntos-decía entre besos la que parecía ser una voz de mujer que le pareció muy conocida a la hiuga y entonces se escucho otra voz

-pero si lo hago se va sentir muy mal-decía la otra voz

Esto no puede ser, esto no puede ser, esto no está pasando, no es el, no es el, es otra persona pensaba la hiuga tratando de ver mejor para reconocer a las personas

-pero si no lo haces nunca vamos a poder estar juntos sin estar en callejones-decía la mujer alejándose de la otra persona-na-ru-to -deletreo su nombre

La hiuga se sintió muy mal y se quería ir de ahí pero sus piernas parecía como si estuvieran clavadas al piso

-pero si la termino no sabemos lo que podría hacer y no me perdonaría si le pasara algo sakura-dijo acercándose a la otra mujer y besándola apasionadamente

Ese fue el detonante de la hiuga que se echo a correr a todo lo que daba pero los otros no dieron cuenta

La hiuga corría y corría como si con correr lo más lejos posible podría borrar todo lo sucedido, pero se dio cuenta que ya no podía correr mas

Observo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de donde estaba si aquel parque donde habían sucedido tantas cosas y se fue a sentar a una silla a llorar

FLASH BACK

_Por ese tiempo ya llevaban 1 años de novios y como siempre el la cito en ese mismo parque _

Ella siempre llegaba unos 15 minutos antes y se sentaba en la misma banca de siempre

-¡Hinata!-sonreía mientras que llegaba con hinata que al verlo se puso feliz -espero que no te haya hecho esperar mucho-

-no aca-cabo de lle-llegar-contesto tímida aunque ya llevaban un año de novios no se le quitaba la timidez _ella sonrió al recordar eso y recordar que hasta ahora seguía así cada vez que lo veía y se le escurrió mas las lagrimas _

-Es que te quería preguntar algo-dijo poniendo su mano detrás de su espalda

-que-que es naruto-pregunto con curiosidad

Naruto se puso de rodillas y saco él una cajita con un anillo

_Ella al recordarlo miro el anillo con dolor y tristeza era un anillo sencillo pero hermoso, era de oro con un diamante en medio y tenia grabado siempre te amare_

-hinata se que apenas llevamos un año de novios pero de verdad te quiero y quería preguntarte te quieres casarte conmigo-pregunto el rubio emocionado enseñándole el anillo

Ella miro el anillo -si naruto si quiero- dijo con lágrimas de felicidad

FIN FLASH BACK

Y pensar que ese mismo anillo le podía causar tanta o más tristeza y dolor que la felicidad que había sentido

Ella seguía llorando más y más al recordar eso que paso

Y luego al recordar cómo le había creído en todo lo que había dicho.

FLASH BACK

Naruto la había citado en ese mismo parque donde le había propuesto matrimonio y ahora estaba ahí otra vez esperándolo hasta que lo vio llegar caminando por el mismo lugar de la ultima vez

-perdón por atrasarme hinata –se disculpo el rubio

-n-no importa naruto-llevo poco tiempo aquí-contesto la pelinegra-¿p-pero que querías d-decirme n-naruto?-pregunto

-esque como ya llevamos 5 meses comprometidos y ya nos faltan 8 meses para casarnos- el rubio se sonrojo-y quería preguntarte si querías vivir conmigo en mi departamento-pregunto

-Na-naruto si quiero-se sonrojo-p-pero t-tenemos que p-preguntarle a mi padre

FIN FLASH BACK

Y ahora no podía ir a su "casa" por eso

Todos esos recuerdos aunque parecían ser solo ilusiones pero no lo eran y eso era lo que más le dolía después de todo lo que pasaron y ahora ahora ni siquiera podía decir que tenía ni un poco de su amor cada vez ella lloraba mas y mas

-hinata-dijo una voz

-¿sa-sasuke?-pregunto limpiándose las lágrimas que estaban escurriendo por su rostro pero noto que sentía gotas muy frías en su cuerpo que se iban escurriendo

-¿por que estabas llorando?-sasuke pregunto preocupado aunque no se notaba pues cuando regreso 2 años antes se trataron mas y se volvieron muy amigos

-n-no estaba llorando-dijo levantando su rostro lloroso poniendo una sonrisa falsa viendo a sasuke con un paraguas y todo el lugar con mucha lluvia valla estaba llorando tanto que ni se dio cuenta de que llovía

-no me puedes mentir tienes los ojos rojos y hinchados así que ahora dime porque llorabas-decía sasuke manteniendo su vista en los ojos perlados de ellas diciéndole con la mirada que no se iba ir hasta que le contara

Hinata se quedo ahí pensando pero le volvieron a brotar las lagrimas otra vez-es-es que naruto me fue infiel con con sakura- decía llorando mas

-Ya lo dijo el dobe-dijo el uchiha sin pensar

-¡lo sabías y no me dijiste!-dijo enojada con lagrimas todavía en su cara la hiuga ya que lo había considerado como un buen amigo

-se supone que el dobe tenia que decírtelo para no causarte tanto dolor pero creo que eso no fue así-dijo sasuke con un rostro preocupado viendo como la hiuga hacia su cabeza adelante haciendo que le la cara se le tapara con el flequillo

-no me lo dijo lo encontré en un callejón besándose con ella-decía la hiuga con una voz que no se podía distinguir ninguna emoción dejando callado al uchiha-pero supongo que fue mi culpa-fue interrumpida

-¡no hinata no fue tu culpa es culpa de na….. –lo interrumpió la hiuga

-¡Claro que fue mi culpa por creer que él en realidad me amaba y que yo era por la que se esforzaba diariamente! por la que todos los días se levantaba fe…liz-susurro lo ultimo con la cabeza agachada

Los 2 se quedaron callados por unos momentos hasta que

-pero pero arreglare esto, por mi cul-culpa naruto no es feliz con la mujer que ama-decía mientras subía la cabeza viendo decididamente al ultimo uchiha que al ver que ya no había rastros de lagrimas en su ojos se sorprendió por ver su fuerza de voluntad al no verla llorar-ya lo veras sasuke todo estará bien-dijo con una sonrisa aunque por dentro se sentía rota y desapareció en una nube de humo dejando a un sasuke muy extrañado

-no vayas a hacer una tontería hinata-dijo con un deje de preocupación en su voz

Hinata iba corriendo muy rápido por los techos de las casas hasta que vio la oficina de la hokage y entro hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina toco

-puedo pasar-pregunto

-espere-contesto la hokage-puedes salir-dijo la hokage a la persona que estaba dentro

Se abrió la puerta y se dejo ver a una cabellera rosada hinata al verla se sintió mal pero cuando la otra volteo a verla sonrió sinceramente ya que no le deseaba mal y así la otra se fue

-puede pasar- menciono la hokage

-gracias hokage sama-dijo al entrar la hiuga

-bueno que querías-decía viéndola a los ojos pero lo que le parecía extraño era ver que en los ojos perlas se veía un vacio parecía que era de

-quería saber si podía enviar a naruto a una misión-dijo la joven

Paraqué quieres que lo enviaría a una misión-pregunto curiosa

-Por favor hokage-sama confié en mi-y se arrodillo enfrente de la hokage poniendo sus manos en rezo- envíelo a una misión mínimo de 2 semanas es por la felicidad-se lo pido la hokage quedo impresionada porque se le había arrodillado

-no te arrodilles muchacha levántate- se paro y levanto del suelo-si es tan importante para ti lo hare veré que misiones tengo- y se fue a ver que tenia-a encontré esta es de 1 mes y 2 días -dijo teniendo un mal presentimiento sobre eso

-si es perfecta hokage gracias pero cuando se tendría que ir-pregunto la hiuga

-hoy mismo a las 6:00 pm-dijo la hokage-estás segura que quieres que lo mande a esa misión-

-si hokage gracias-dijo la hiuga haciendo una reverencia-pero no le diga que yo le pedí la misión por favor- pidió

-No le diré tranquila-dijo la hokage con duda

-gracias hokage me retiro-y se fue por donde vino

-no sé porque esto no me da buena espina-dijo para sí misma la hokage

-¡shisune! –la nombrada entro corriendo junto con un cerdita

-me mando a llamar hokage-sama-pregunto

-si llama a naruto sai y sakura-dijo

-si hokage-sama-

Hinata vio la hora eran las 5 pm en unos minutos le hablarían a naruto así que fue a ese departamento entro fue a su cuarto busco en unos de los cajones agarro un pergamino cerro el cajón y se volvía a ir de ahí no sin antes echarle un última vistazo y mirándolo con melancolía y se fue saltando por el techo de las casas hasta que llego a una casa

Toc toc-espere por favor-y enseguida salió-¿hinata que haces aquí?

-pues solo venía a decirte que voy a ir de misión por 1 mes y me voy a las 6 pm y también que le digas a neji-decia sonriendo

-por-porque yo se lo voy a decir-dijo algo nerviosa tenten y sonrojada

-porque está dentro de tu casa-dijo la hiuga haciendo sonrojar furiosamente a tenten-bueno adiós-y sonrió mas mientras se iba

Salió de su shock-espera no tartamudeaste-dijo sorprendida pero la hiuga ya se había ido cerró la puerta y regreso adentro con neji- hinata se va ir de misión 1 mes-dijo todavía sorprendida

-¿mmm porque estas así? No es la primera vez que va a una misión-pregunto al verla como estaba

-no tartamudeo-dijo pensativa y haciendo que neji también se preocupara

Hinata después de decirle a kiba shino y kurenai solo quedaba 1 persona a la que sería más difícil convencer caminaba por las calles de konoha hasta que vio un letrero que decía barrio uchiha busco entre todas esas casas buscando una en eso especial entonces la encontró cuando la vio suspiro sabia que eso no sería fácil así que toco

-Espere un momento-después de unos segundos abrió-que haces aquí hinata –pregunto sorprendido pero rápidamente volvió a quitar esa expresión ya que los uchihas no enseñaban sus emociones

-solo quería avisarte que me iba de misión por 1 mes para pensar bien las cosas y después hablar con naruto

-mhp pero ya hubieras hablado con él-decía el uchiha

-cuando aclare mis pensamientos lo hare-

De todos modos se me hace raro que tsunade-sama te deje una misión tan de repente y justo cuando suceden cosas así- el uchiha se puso pensativo

-no se supongo que las cosas suceden por algo así que lo aprovechare, bueno adiós-para que no sospechara mas se fue antes de que lo descubriera y se fue al bosque a esconderse para terminar de planear lo que iba hacer hasta que se quedo dormida por unas 4 horas hasta que se levanto de golpe

-¡no por favor naruto no me dejes!-decía despertándose llorando-que digo si el va ser feliz pues no sé porque me pongo así enrealidad ya lo decidi asi que hay que seguir con mi plan-decía viendo la luna

-bueno hora de irme decía mientras que sacaba el pergamino que agarro del departamento que e hizo unos sellos y del pergamino salieron 2 sobres, algunas armas, y una gabardina con gorra se puso la gabardina y metió las cosas en sus bolsillos mientras se tapaba muy bien la cara mientras todavía salían de sus ojos recordando todo lo que habían pasado

_Hinata te amo_

Como se pudo creer eso era una tonta

_Eres alguien muy preciado para mi_

Cada vez lloraba aun mas

_Nunca te hare daño_

La vida podía ser tan rara y cruel

_No permitiré que nada malo te pase_

Al fin y al cabo no le paso nada malo solo su corazón se destruyo, pensaba mientras sonreía tristemente y entonces se dio cuenta que ya habia llegado a la entrada de konoha y que los guardias estaban dormidos como siempre

-adiós naruto espero que seas feliz-decía la hiuga-yo lo lograre por ellos-dijo tocándose el vientre entonces volteo a la salida y se fue de konoha tal vez para siempre

**CONTINUARA**

EN UNA CALLE DE KONOHA CEO A INO CAMINANDO TRANQUILAMENTE

YO: ¡INO! AYUDAME PORFAVOR (GRITO ADOLORIDA HACIENDO QUE ELLA VENGA ASIA MI

INO: ¿QUE TE PASO QUIEN TE HISO ESTO?

YO: TSUNADE-SAMA SE VOLVIO LOCA Y ME GOLPEO SIN RAZON (DIGO INOCENTEMENTE)

INO: COMO ELLA NO ES ASI (PENSANDO) BUENO, SI, PERO ALGO LE HABRAS DICHO

YO: NO LE DIJE NADA, PERO POR FAVOR ME PUEDES CURAR (CON CARA DE DOLOR Y TRISTE

INO: SI

CINCO MINUTOS DESPUES

YO: GRACIAS INO

INO: DENADA PERO

VE ATODOS LADOS PERO YA ME FUI

INO: A BUENO

YO: HOLA ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO MI PRIMER CAPITULO Y POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS TAMBIEN LES QUIERO PRESENTAR A ALGUIEN QUE ENCONTRE DESPUES SE QUE ME DESPERTE ELLA ES….MMMMMMMMMM….¿QUIEN DIJISTE QUE ERAS?

INNER: ¡TE LO REPETI COMO UN MILLON DE VECES! SOY TU INNER (DICE ENOJADA)

YO: BUENO BUENO YA PERO TRANQUILA RECUERDA QUE ME QUIERES (VEO SU CARA QUE ME DICE QUE ME QUIERE MATAR)NO ME HARIAS DAÑO O SI (PREGUNTO CON MIEDO)

INNER: ENREALIDAD…. SI (ME DEPRIMO Y ME PONGO EN UN RINCON CON UN AURA OSCURA) NO. NO ES CIERTO NO TE DEPRIMAS

YO: GRACIAS INNER (ABRAZANDOLA MUY FELIZ Y CONTENTA)

INNER: YA DEJAME (Y ME EMPUJA) BUENO TAMBIEN LO QUE ELLA LES QUERIA DECIR Y SE LE OLVIDO ESQUE MAS ADELANTE VA INCLUIR A UNOS PERSONAJES DE OTRO ANIME YA QUE NO PUEDE IMAGINAR UN PERSONAJE POR QUE TERMINA SIENDO LOS MISMOS QUE EL DE OTROS ANIMES QUE HA VISTO (ME DEPRIMO OTRA VEZ) ¡HAY! ERES MUY SENTIDA (SE QUEJA) BUENO ESO ES TODO

YO: NO ES TODO TAMBIEN IBA DECIR QUE ME VENGARE DE TSUNADE Y QUE INNER ME AYUDARA (TODA CONTENTA)

INNER: ¿QUE YO QUE? ¡YO NO HARE TAL COSA! ¡QUIERO VIVIR! (SIENDO COMPLETAMENTE IGNORADA POR MI)

YO: CONVENCERE A INNER DE QUE ME AYUDE AUNQUE SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA (AL FONDO SE OYEN SUS QUEJAS), A Y QUE EL HUMOR DENTRO DE LA HISTORIA SERA EN ALGUNOS CAPITULOS ADELANTE, TAMBIEN QUERIA DARLE GRACIAS POR PASAR A LEER ESTO Y QUE POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS BUENO ESO ES TODO, QUE LES VAYA BIEN, ADIOS

INNER: ¡NO ME DEJARE CONVENSER POR ESTA LOCA! ADIOS PASENLA BIEN


	2. Chapter 2:hermana

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A MASASHI KISHOMOTO

AVISO: CAMBIOS DE PERSONALIDAD

OTRO AVISO: NEJI ME CAE MUY BIEN Y POR LO TANTO ESTA VIVO

EN UNA PARTE EN LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA SE VE A ALGUIEN SANGOLOTEANDO A UNA PERSONA

YO: PORFAVOR INNER AYUDAME CON MI VENGANZA

INNER: YA DEJAME NO TE VOY A AYUDAR CON TU VENGANZA ¡NO QUIERO MORIR A MANOS DE ESA VIEJA!

YO: HOLA ESTOY CONVENCIENDO A MI INNER PARA AYUDARME PERO YA QUE DICE QUE NO (VOLTEO A VER A MI INNER) ENTONCES NO VAS A CONOCER A LA PERSONA QUE TRAGE (DIGO MIRANDO MIS UÑAS)

INNER: ¡ME VALE SI TRAGISTE AL MISMISIMO ZEUS! (DICE YENDOCE)

YO: BUENO ENTONCES NO CONOCERAS A (ME ACERCO Y LE SUSURRO ALGO EN EL OIDO)

INNER: ¿LO TRAGISTE DE VERDAD LO TRAGISTE? (DICE AHORA ELLA SANGOLEOTANDOME)

YO: SI PERO YA QUE NO ME QUIERES AYUDAR…. ENTONCES NO LO CONOCERAS (ME SAFO DE ELLA Y ME VOY)

INNER: TE AYUDARE

YO: BUENO LUEGO TE LO PRESENTARE, PERO ANTES AYUDAME CON MI PLAN (LE SUSURRO MI PLAN)

INNER: ES MUY ARRIESGADO, PERO TODO POR EL (DICE CON BABA SALIENDO DE SU BOCA)

YO: AHORA SOLO LES QUIERO DECIR ALGO A USTEDES (DIGO MUY SERIA) ¡NO ME MATEN POR FAVOR SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR! ESQUE ES NECESARIO PARA LA HISTORIA (DIGO LLORANDO EN FORMA DE REZO) A TAMBIEN QUIERO PEDIRLES OTRA COSA ¡NO MATEN A NARUTO! (DIJO DE RODILLAS) DE ESO ME ENCARGARE YO LES PROMETO QUE SUFRIRA Y RECIBIRA MUCHOS PERO MUCHOS GOLPES (DIGO CON UNA SONRISA MALVADA) BUENO SIN MAS LES DEJO LA HISTORIA

**ESPERO QUE SEAS FELIZ**

Chapter 2: hermana…

Ya solo faltaba 1 semana para que hinata regresara de la misión pensaba sasuke caminando en la villa de la hoja entonces recordó que había algo hinata iba arreglar todo pero naruto se fue de misión antes de que le pudiera hablar pero cuando llego a su casa ella estaba bien como si nada hubiera pasado y se fue de "misión" entonces se paro, no eso no podía estar pasando ella no había hecho eso, no sería tan tonta…. O si? Y fue corriendo a la torre de la hokage el entro a toda prisa empujando gente que se le atravesaba en el camino hasta que llego a la puerta y entro azotándola

-¡hokage deme toda la información que tenga de la misión de hinata hiuga!-decía sin respeto alguno haciendo que la hokage se enfureciera

-¡como se te ocurre entrar así a mi despacho! ¡Tenme respeto maldito…

-esto es urgente-decía ya recuperando la compostura ignorando la amenaza de la hokage

-bueno que querías-dijo calmándose también

-toda la información que tenga sobre la misión de hinata hiuga-

-¿de qué hablas? no he mandado a esa chiquilla a alguna misión-dijo segura

-¡como de que no hace 3 semanas la envió a una misión de 1 mes!-decía desesperado

-yo no le envié a ninguna misión-aseguro- y no la veo desde que me pidió un favor-decía recordando

-que favor hokage-sama-dijo el uchiha

-me dijo que enviara a naruto a una misión-decía recordando

O no, ya sabía lo que estaba pasando pero quería estar seguro-¿no le dijo mas cosas hokage-sama?-pregunto

-si dijo que era para la felicidad de naruto-contesto-pero por que estas preguntas tan de repente ¿qué paso sasuke?-decía preocupada por la cara de angustia del chico

-no ahora todo tiene sentido todo esto-decía el chico poniendo su cara entra sus manos

-que pasa por que te pones así - decía ya desesperada la hokage

-hinata salió de la aldea se fue escapo-decía aun con su cara entre sus manos

-¿Qué! ella no pudo hacer eso ¿Por qué lo haría?-se extraño por las palabras del uhiha

-el maldito de naruto-

-que tiene que ver, el nunca le haría daño-decía muy segura

-¡como de que no le haría daño le izo lo peor que se le puede hacer a una mujer¡-gritaba histérico quitando las manos de su cara dejando ver unas muy grandes lagrimas por su rostro lo que sorprendiendo a la hokage haciendo que se callara para ver que mas decía-¡ese maldito la engaño con sakura!

-¡no eso no puede ser ellos serían incapaces de hacer eso!-los defendió la hokage gritando de igual forma

-¡ellos en realidad son unos malditos! ¡Llevan casi un año engañándola y ella como tonta confiaba en ellos! hasta que el mismo día que vino aquí los vio engañándola en un callejón pero ella es tan ilusa que pensó primero en naruto que en ella, así que planeo todo, ella vino le dijo que quería que lo enviara a una misión a él para que no la pudieran encontrar y naruto no sintiera remordimiento al no detenerla luego les dijo a todos los que se preocupaban por ella que se iba de misión para que no la detuvieran y no se preocuparan por ella luego dejo la aldea para que esos malditos hicieran su vida sin remordimientos-

La hokage quedo sorprendida por toda ese razonamiento-pero tú no puedes estar seguro de eso además como estas seguro de que ellos la engañaron tal vez se fue porque quiso más poder- dijo la hokage no queriendo creer la verdad

-yo sé desde hace un año la engañan los vi enfrente a naruto y me dijo que no era mi asunto y le dije que si él no le decía le iba decir yo pero me dijo que él le diría para evitar daño pero no lo hiso y ahora causo más daño de lo que hubiera causado- decía el uchiha llorando pero tratando de controlarse

-por lo que haya sido tenemos que hacer algo ¡shizune! –le grito a la asistente

-si leidi-hokage-entro después de unos minutos

-necesito que me traigas todos los papeles relacionados con hinata hiuga al igual que quiero que traigas a todos sus familiares y amigos necesitamos saber a dónde podría a ver ido y también que traigas a su equipo ya que ellos son rastreadores y a los anbus- dijo la hokage

-pero a donde se fue o que hokage-

-ella salió de konoha- decía la hokage

Shizune no busco más respuesta y se fue

-hokage yo iré en la expedición de búsqueda solo dígame

-¡no! Tú te tienes que quedar nos debes de dar toda la información-

-es todo lo que se y iré a esa expedición le guste o no hokage-sama-dijo levantándose de la silla-y con su permiso-ya se iba cuando

-quien te dijo que no irías, solo dije que todavía no, ahora enviaremos a anbus y equipos de rastreo pero cuando tengamos suficiente información iras a buscarla donde sea más seguro que este ya que con tu sharingan la puedes localizarla más fácilmente, si vas ahora será como buscar una aguja en un pajar así que hay que esperar a que lleguen con la suficiente información para que la traigas de vuelta y no perder tiempo-decía seria la hokage

Odiaba admitirlo pero la hokage tenía razón no podía hacer eso y sería más conveniente esperar-bueno hokage-sama avíseme si hay alguna información me retiro-decía el uchiha ya calmado pero con lagrimas aun en el rostro

La hokage quedo sola en la oficina se quedo pensativa en todo lo que le había contado el uchiha- será cierto-se pregunto la hokage

Afuera de la torre del hokage estaba sasuke caminando normal a la vista de todos pero en el fondo triste y preocupado-hermana-susurro y le vino a la mente un recuerdo

FLASH BACK

Habían pasado 6 meses desde que había vuelto a konoha entonces tuvo que volver al barrio uchiha donde ya solo estaba el, así que vivía en la misma casa de antes solo que ahora estaba muy descuidada luego la arreglaría, ya que era de noche, subió al segundo piso donde estaba su habitación pero vio el estudio de su padre y quiso entrar ahí entonces vio el viejo escritorio de su padre y se sentó en el, observaba todo lo que había en aquel cuarto y vio el escritorio tenía algo raro en las patas y se bajo a ver vio que era como una especie de palanca en lugar de pata, era de madera así que la vio y dudando la jalo y vio que como que iba saliendo del escritorio así que decidió ver era como un cajón secreto o algo así fue hasta ahí y vio que había una carta toda empolvada-que es esto-la agarro y la abrió ahí decía

_Para sasuke_

El se sorprendió de ver que era para él pero la vio ya que parecía la letra de su padre

_Sé que esto lo lees tu ya que se que eres muy inteligente y a pesar de todo lo que te exigía se que eres un gran ninja y quiero que sepas que eres u gran orgullo para mí y que ahora de seguro eres uno de los mejor ninjas que hay solo quería que supieras eso y también un gran secreto que jure llevarme a la tumba y que te voy a contar_

Sasuke se sorprendió ante lo escrito en esa carta pero quería saber que le quería contar su padre ya muerto

_Antes de que tú nacieras salía con una muy buena amiga mía hana _

El no entendió que tenía que ver eso con lo que le quería contar así que siguió leyendo

_Nosotros estábamos bien salíamos paseábamos pero después fui conociendo a tu madre y hana a un muy buen amigo mío hiashi hiuga yo me fui enamorando poco a poco de tu madre hasta que un día ya no aguante mas y cite a hana a un parque le dije que me había enamorado y que quería terminar con ella_

Sasuke hiso un gesto de disgusto ¿porque su padre le quería contar su historia de amor con su madre? Así que pensó en tirar esa carta pero recordó que era lo único que tenia de su padre que le había dejado sentimentalmente y siguió leyendo

_Sorprendentemente no me acuso de engañarla o se enojo conmigo de ninguna forma solo me dijo que ella también quería terminar conmigo ya que se había enamorado de hiashi asi que tomamos caminos separados entonces me case con mikoto y hana con hiashi luego de un tiempo, nació tu hermano itachi_

Sasuke quería saber a qué quería llegar su padre contándole todo eso

_hiashi y hana se separaron paso mas y mas tiempo hasta que tu madre y yo tuvimos una pelea que hiso que nos divorciáramos así paso un tiempo corto cuando fui a un bar y me emborrache curiosamente también hana estaba ahí borracha contándome porque se separo de hiashi y yo le conté lo mío después de eso tomamos mas y mas no recuerdo nada más que eso solo que al siguiente día hana y yo amanecimos en la misma cama cuando hana también se despertó se puso a llorar y empezó a decir que que habia hecho yo le dije que no fue su culpa que fue culpa del alcohol_

sasuke quedo impresionado con eso pero se apresuro a leer

_Después de eso los 2 nos alejamos y quedamos que íbamos hacer como si nada hubiera pasado entonces después de 3 meses volví con tu madre y hana con hiashi pero un día mikoto me dijo que estaba embarazada otra vez yo me puse muy feliz ella estaba embarazada de ti pero luego de 2 semanas llego hana llorando diciendo que quería hablar conmigo en la mansión hiuga entonces cuando fuimos me confesó que estaba embarazada_

sasuke se sorprendió demasiado y leyó más rápido

_Cuando me dijo eso hiashi apareció y pregunto cuando había pasado el estaba enojado y lo comprendía ya que se sentía traicionado pero le conté que todo había sido cuando ellos estaban separados y que los 2 estábamos borrachos él se sentía mal pero al dar la explicación pareció comprender el dijo que él se haría cargo del bebe y que podría ir al verlo pero que no sabría que yo era su verdadero padre yo y hana aceptamos ya que ella amaba a hiashi y yo porque amaba a tu madre y podría ver a mi hijo cuando yo quisiera así que cuando regrese a casa le conté todo a tu madre ella aunque al principio se puso triste después pareció comprender así después tú fuiste creciendo y yo iba ver a mi hija cuando quería hiashi parecía quererla mucho al igual que hana y ella a ellos, mi hija me quería aunque ella no supiera que yo era su padre pero me quería y yo a ella_

Sasuke quedo impresionado con esa historia el tenia una hermana aunque no totalmente pero tenía una hermana eso lo ponía feliz y siguió leyendo para ver quién era

_Esa niña, tu hermana se llama HINATA, HINATA HIUGA_

Sasuke se sorprendió mucho esa niña tan tímida e insegura era su hermana tenía una hermana, tenía una familia pero vio que la carta aun no terminaba

_Ahora te pido un gran favor hijo mío protege a tu hermana protégela de todo lo que le pueda hacer daño o la pueda lastimar ella es una niña muy dulce y por lo tanto creo que ahora lo sigue siendo pero por lo mismo es una niña muy sentimental por favor protégela y acércate a ella como si en verdad fueran hermanos y se feliz junto con tu hermana adiós sasuke se feliz a confió en ti adiós sasuke, eres mi orgullo y te amo al igual que ella por favor dile que la amo adiós_

_Atte: tu padre _

Sasuke vio que ese fue el final de la carta y sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía mostrándola sin reprimirse siendo totalmente feliz por eso ahora se enteraba que no estaba solo tenía una hermana ¡hermana! – Padre te juro que la protegeré, protegeré a la única familia que tengo aunque me cueste la vida-decía sasuke dejando su frialdad atrás.

FIN FLASH BACK

Después de eso se acerco poco a poco a ella ya que no la quería asustar le quería gritar que era su hermano que era la única familia que el tenia pero no podía porque era todavía mal visto por la aldea y si lo hacia la tratarían muy mal solo por ser hermana de un renegado así que decidió decírselo después pero ya no pudo y ahora se sentía muy mal por eso

Sasuke se sentía mal muy mal en realidad no había podido cumplir una promesa una simple promesa que quería cumplirla con toda el alma se sentía mal no le había contado a ella para evitarle sufrimiento y por que naruto era quien la engañaba y aunque quería decírselo no podía por agradecimiento a naruto si él no lo hubiera traído de vuelta a konoha el jamás hubiera sabido que tenía una hermana y que ella era hinata pero ahora se arrepentía si él le hubiera dicho eso no hubiera pasado su hermana estaría ahí feliz y ya lo hubiera superado se decía el uchiha

1 SEMANA DESPUES

Eran las 10 de la mañana cuando el uchiha salió de su casa yendo hacia la torre hokage esta última semana iba en la mañana y en la noche a preguntar si tenían información este día no era la excepción cuando iba había muchos anbus por konoha la ida de hinata había hecho mucho revuelo ya que a los que aviso no eran los únicos que la apreciaban si no también shikamaru que había estado mucho con el porqué lo veía cada vez que él iba a visitar a kurenai hasta que se hicieron muy amigos ino porque siempre iba a su florería y ya la conocía demasiado bien chouji porque convivía con shikamaru y por lo tanto también se llegaron a tratar y convertirse en buenos amigos hasta lee ya que el siempre que iba a la casa de neji cuando no estaba el siempre platicaba con el después ella se mudo a la casa de naruto pero él la seguía visitando pero mientras recordaba vio algo que le pareció totalmente extraño

-malditas pagaran por esto-decía la hokage corriendo tras un par de niñas pero lo más extraño era que tenía pintado en la frente algo que decía: soy una viejo de 50 años borracha y floja vio a las niñas con mayor atención que vio las niñas con un marcador en las manos le salió una gota detrás de la cabeza al ver eso

-¡ayuda!- Grito una corriendo delante de la otra

-vieja loca no sabe que matar a unas niñas esta penalizado-dijo una haciendo que al uchiha le saliera otra gota estaban a punto de morir y gritaba eso

Vio que la niña que estaba adelante se detenía y le ponía el pie a la otra que se cayo oía que ella decía-¡perdón pero a que muera una a que mueran las 2 mejor 1!-decía dejándola atrás hasta que la hokage la atrapo

-por favor hokage no me mate fui obligada por mi inner dijo que eras una vieja y que te gritara todo eso no fue mi culpa-decia la niña tirada enfrente de la furiosa hokage con ojos que hasta al uchiha conmovió

-ella te obligo niña dime con que te amenazo-le pregunto no creyéndole del todo

Vio que la niña le pensó un poco- me dijo que tenía a mi hámster y que si no lo hacia lo iba a mojar y si le hacen eso entonces mi hámster se resfriara y enfermara-decía con una cara inocente haciendo que el uchiha le creciera las 2 gotas de su cabeza

-así como puedo estar segura-pregunto la hokage

-Lo prometo por mi santa madre-el uchiha vio que cruzaba los dedos cetras de su espalda pero con una cara inocente en su cara

-bueno te creo para donde fue esa niña-pregunto la hokage convencida por la niña que izo que al uchiha se le unieran las gotas de su cabeza creando una gran gota

-por haya- decía la niña mientras que la hokage iba por donde indico-si me salve me salve y mi inner va morir-decía bailando haciendo que el uchiha se callera

Pero dejo eso de lado vio que la hokage estaba persiguiendo a la otra niña con un aura negra tan grande como la torre hokage cuando la atrapo la golpeo y la dejo inconsciente luego apareció un anbu y parecía que le estaba diciendo algo así que desaparecieron de ahí dirigiéndose a la torre hokage que el uchiha decidió ir ahí pero vio algo que le llamo la atención y se dirigió ahí apretando su puño de ira y con unas lagrimas en sus ojos

En la entrada de konoha

Naruto y sus compañeros entraron y vieron todo el revuelo que había así que decidió preguntarle a neji y a kiba que ahí estaban junto con sus equipos pero fue tirado al piso

**CONTINUARA…**

SE VEN A 2 PERSONAS PELEANDO

INNER: TU SALISTE BIEN LIBRADA Y YO MIRA COMO QUEDE (DICE SEÑALANDOSE CON MUCHOSSSSSS MERETONES EN SUS BRAZOS CABEZA PIERNAS, ETC)

YO: TU ME TRAISIONASTE PRIMERO METIENDOME EL PIE (ME DEFIENDO) BUENO ESO ES TODO Y NO PIENSO DISCUTIR MAS CONTIGO

INNER: BUENO PERO DONDE ESTA EL (DICE MIRANDO A TODAS PARTES)

FLASH BACK MIO

EL (DICE SERIO): SI TODAVIA NO ME TOCA SALIR PORQUE ME LLAMASTE

YO: MI INNER (RUEDO MIS OJOS) TE QUIERE CONOCER

EL: ME VOY (**EL** SE FUE)

FIN FLASH BACK

YO: DIJO QUE TE VISITARIA CUANDO EL SALIERA (MIENTO)

INNER: PERO MAS TE VALE QUE SEA PRONTO (ME AMENAZA CON CARA DIABOLICA QUE HACE QUE YO TRAGE SALIVA)

YO: BUENO QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO (CAMBIANDO DE TEMA PARA QUE ELLA NO ME MATE)¡POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN!(ARRODILLADA PERO DESPUES PARANDOME) BUENO QUIEN PIENSA QUE TENGA LA RAZON MI INNER O YO (YO OPINO QUE YO) ESQUE-ESQUE ELLA ME TRAICIONO (LLORANDO) BUENO YA LOS DEJO DE MOLESTAR PERO NO SIN ANTES DECIRLES QUE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y QUE DEJEN REVIEWS, BUENO ADIOS HASTA LA PROXIMA

INNER: (SE VOLTEA A VERME) ¡YO TENGO LA RAZON! (ME GRITA T-T) VERDAD QUE SI (LOS VE A USTEDES TODA TIERNA) BUENO ADIOS Y ESPERO QUE LE DIGAN QUE YO TENGO LA RAZON (ME MIRA CON UNA CARA MALVADA )


	3. Chapter 3:¿porque nos detiene?

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A MASASHI KISHOMOTO

AVISO: CAMBIOS DE PERSONALIDAD

OTRO AVISO: NEJI ME CAE MUY BIEN Y POR LO TANTO ESTA VIVO

INNER: HOLA AHORA ESTOY SOLA (DICE MUY SONRIENTE) ESQUE ELLA SE ENFERMO DE GRIPA Y PUES NO PUEDE PRESENTARSE (DICE NERVIOSA) BUENO ALGUNAS COSAS QUE QUIERO COMENTAR ES UNA COSA MUY SIMPLE (SE OYE RUIDO ATRÁS DE ELLA) AHORA QUE ELLA ESTA ENFERMA (ESTOY YO ATRÁS DE ELLA AMARRADA Y CON UN TRAPO EN LA BOCA) YO SERE LA QUE LE DE LOS GOLPES DE LA VIDA A NARUTO BUENO ES TODO LES DEJO EL CAP (AGARRA UN CUCHILLO DE COCINA Y CAMINA ASIA MI YO ME ASUSTO E INTENTO GRITAR)

**ESPERO QUE SEAS FELIZ**

**Chapter 3:¿por qué nos detiene?**

Pero sintió un dolor muy fuerte en la mejilla que lo tiro al piso cuando levanto la vista vio a sasuke con el puño alzado, se enfureció pero vio algo que lo desconcertó sasuke estaba ¿llorando? Cuando sintió que lo levantaban por el cuello

-¡maldito bastardo si no hubieras engañado a hinata ella aun estaría aquí!-grito el uchiha haciendo que todos los amigos de hinata y toda la gente que estaba ahí voltearan viendo al rubio

-¡de que hablas teme yo no hice eso!-dijo el rubio tratando de zafarse

-Que no te acuerdas-decía el uchiha con las lágrimas en sus ojos-¡no te acuerdas! ¡No te acuerdas como te encontré besándote con sakura para que luego me digieras que no me importaba!-gritaba el uchiha ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos y con algunas de furia-¡no te acuerdas de cómo te exigí que le digieras a hinata para que no sufriera! ¡No te acuerdas como me dijiste que le dirías pero después para que ella no sufriera! ¡No te acuerdas que eso fue hace un año!-el uchiha lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas aun agarrándolo por el cuello-¡no te diste cuenta cuando ella los vio en el callejón el mismo día que se fue de konoha! ¡Y en el mismo día que te fuiste de misión!-gritaba aun furioso el uchiha lo golpeo otra vez con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que le dolieran los nudillos lo iba golpear una vez mas pero no pudo y se dio cuenta que su sombra había sido sostenida por shikamaru-¡déjame shikamaru le quiero hacer pagar todo lo que le a echo a hinata!-gritaba tratando de zafarse del jutsu

-se que se lo merece sasuke pero golpeándolo no aras que hinata vuelva-decía shikamaru el estaba también enojado paro él creía que esa no era la manera

Sasuke se rindió y dejo caer a naruto que cayó como si de un costal se tratase cuando shikamaru se dio cuenta lo dejo y el uhiha se marcho del lugar mientras la gente le abría el paso no sin antes echarle una última mirada a naruto llena de rencor viendo que el aun estaba tirado viendo asía el piso

-espera-se oyó decir a naruto pero el uchiha no le hiso caso y siguió su camino-te dije que esperaras dijo levantando y corriendo hacia el uchiha que se paro- adonde se fue hinata dímelo-decía el rubio sin conseguir repuesta-dime a donde se ha ido-no le contestaban-¡que me digas a donde se fue!-se paró el rubio y vio al pelinegro que todavía le daba la espalda

-para que quieres saber tu solo la engañaste-le reclamo el uchiha

-¡que yo no hice eso!-contesto enojado-contéstame donde esta, donde se ha ido

-si lo supiera crees que estaría aquí-dijo el uchiha indiferente

naruto solo callo y lo demás solo veían como el uchiha se iba de ahí sin decir nada

naruto solo pensaba pero un golpe lo interrumpio levanto la vista y vio a kiba con una cara que fácilmente podía verse la tristeza en ella

-¡cómo es posible que le hayas hecho eso a hinata!-y desapareció en una nube de humo

Naruto solo vio como el resto lo veía con decepción y tristeza pero se levanto y hecho a correr asía la torre hokage cuando llego abrió la puerta vio al uchiha que estaba a un lado recargado pero lo ignoro y fue directo a la hokage-¡abuela donde esta hinata!-grito a la hokage que solo se quedo en su asiento viéndolo-¡maldita sea dígamelo!-le grito

-de seguro ya te enteraste no sé porque lo preguntas-decia ella más seria de lo normal-se fue de konoha ahora es una renegada-dijo como si no fuera nada

-y usted está tranquila la voy a ir a bus

-¡no iras a ninguna parte!-le grito la hokage

-¡claro que si la iré a buscar ya que usted no le importa!-le respondió naruto

-quien dijo que no me importaba-esto desconcertó al uzomaki-es mas no soy a la única que le importa no has visto la bola de gente que está ahí afuera y no es solo su familia ya que ella será la próxima heredera del clan hiuga y los miembros del souke y bouke si no también sus amigos, ahora mismo también están dando información para que puedan saber más fácilmente a donde se pudo a ver ido si no que también envié a algunos anbus para que investigaran donde está y así que puedan ir tras ella-dijo la hokage seria

-y que han conseguido-dijo naruto esperando la respuesta

-como le estaba diciendo a sasuke-dijo señalando al uchiha que no había dicho nada y seguía recargado-no han conseguido nada que pueda ayudarnos-contesto

-entonces por que sasuke sigue aquí-dijo sorprendiendo al uchiha y a la hokage de que haya usado la cabeza aunque el uchiha no lo demostró

-pregúntale a él-dijo librándose de dar la respuesta

-Sasuke entonces que haces aquí-pregunto desafiante naruto-¡qué haces aquí sasuke!-grito-¡contestame!-pero el uchiha seguía como si nada-¡que me contestes!-dijo naruto acercándose al uchiha y levantándolo por el cuello-¡no me lo vas a decir!-pero el uchiha no hiso ningún movimiento

Tsunade vio que eso se iba a tornar como una pelea así que decidió interferir-¡espera mocoso!-y lo golpeo haciendo que este cayera y soltara a sasuke que cayó parado-te lo diré se trata de la búsqueda de hinata que será en 2 días-dijo la hokage a naruto que ya se había recuperado después de semejante golpe

-¡yo voy a la búsqueda!-

-¡no! -grito la hokage seria

-no me importa lo que digas iré a esa misión-dijo el decidido

-¡claro que no!-dijo la hokage

-¡iré aunque sea lo último que haga!-y salió de ahí

-bueno hokage-sama a qué hora será la misión y por donde han visto a hinata-dijo el uchiha al ver que naruto se había ido

-encontraron un rastro de chakara casi a las afueras del país de fuego por lo que parece se ha tomado su tiempo ya que el rastro no tiene mucho tiempo-contesto

-y porque no en ese mismo momento la detuvieron-dijo un tanto enojado el uchiha

-los anbus solo tenían órdenes de rastrear y por eso no lo hicieron-dijo tranquilamente la hokage-pero tranquilo ya que sabemos más o menos donde está y no será difícil encontrarla ya pasado mañana irán a buscarla-agrego al ver la cara de enojo del uchiha

-bueno deme todos los detalles de la misión-dijo serio el uchiha

-como sabes la misión es rescatar a hinata-dijo mencionando lo obvio-es una misión básicamente sencilla ya que se fue sola y no habrá enemigos nadamas los bandidos o otras cosas que se encuentren el camino llos rastros se encontraron a 20 kilómetros antes de llegar de la villa de la hierba por lo que creemos que se dirige ahí, será un equipo de 7 integrantes entre ellos estarán neji, shino, kiba, tu, 2 anbus especialistas en rastreo -decía la hokage seriamente- y naruto ya que nada lo va detener-y rodo los ojos-la hora de partida será a la 1 pm-dijo la hokage

-entonces nuestro equipo básicamente van a ser especialistas rastreadores para saber donde se encuentra y 3 que se especializan en combate cierto hokage-sama-dijo el uchiha comprendiendo toda la estrategia

-así es sasuke como ves son pocos en combate ya que la posibilidad de que hayan peleas es casi nula-afirmo la hokage-pero hay algo de lo que ya deverias estar informado-dijo la hokage seria viendo el rostro de uchiha que se mantenía tan sereno como siempre-si es cierto que naruto engaño a hinata entonces va a ser mas difícil encontrarla ya que si ella se fue para que el sea feliz pues no querrá venir tan fácilmente y recordando que ella tiene el biakugan pues será más fácil para ella esconder su rastro al igual que huir rápidamente-decía la hokage seria

-lo que todavía no entiendo hokage es porque no escondió su rastro desde el principio en lugar de dejarlo ya que como acaba de mencionar sería más fácil para ella gracias a su biakugan-decia el ultimo uchiha pensativo

-eso ni yo lo entiendo sasuke-dijo también pensando en cuál sería la razón-pero eso ya no importa ya que la traerán devuelta en 2 días-dijo la hokage aliviada de que ya no iba a tener una visita cada hora ya sea del clan hiuga de los amigos de hinata y del uchiha pero recordó algo-sasuke te voy a pedir un favor-dijo la hokage mas seria que antes-no dejes que naruto haga ninguna tontería ni que se acerque a hinata cuando la vea ya que si hace eso ella seguramente huira y eso es lo que menos queremos si es posible que hinata no lo vea trata de ocultarlo ya que sería un gran problema y los 2 podrían salir más heridos sentimentalmente-

-solo por el bien de hinata no voy a permitir que naruto se acerque a ella ya que naruto si sufre o no el tomo su propia decisión y si eso lo hace infeliz yo ya no podre hacer nada al respecto-dijo el uchiha mas serio que de costumbre la hokage asintió-si eso es todo me retirare hokage-sama-dijo el uchiha viendo a la hokage

-Te puedes ir sasuke-contesto la hokage antes de que el ultimo uchiha saliera por la puerta entonces suspiro-hay naruto si en verdad hiciste eso espero que afrontes la consecuencias de tus actos ya que hay cosas que ni tú puedes hacer y una de ellas es cambiar el pasado-decía la hokage viendo por su ventana-aunque tú eres el ninja número 1 en sorprender a la gente y no dudaría en que pudieras superarlo ya que solo tú puedes afrontar los problemas más difíciles y dolorosos siempre haciendo lo mejor, bueno espero que esta vez no te hayas equivocado y lo superes-decía mientras seguía viendo hacia la ventana

2 DIAS DESPUES EN LA TORRE DE LA HOKAGE 12:48

-hokage-sama tenemos este mensaje de la aldea oculta de la hierba-abrió la puerta un ninja con un rollo en su mano derecha-aquí tiene dice que es urgente-decía el preocupado ninja mientras que le entregaba el pergamino a la hokage-me retiro hokage-sama-entonces el shinobi desapareció entre una nube de humo

La hokage vio el pergamino que estaba en sus manos-que raro casi no recibimos misiones de la hierba y menos creo que nos pedirían ayuda para algo urgente-decía mientras habría el pergamino y lo leía-no puede ser-y salió de su oficina

MIENTRAS TANTO

En la entrada de konoha se podían ver las 7 figuras de los ninjas que irían en l búsqueda de hinata estas no eran las únicas ya que también se podían apreciar las figuras de algunos miembros de los hiuga al igual que también se veían a varios de los amigos de hinata

-neji si no traes a hinata de vuelta te va ir mal-amenazo tenten con un aura negra cubriéndola- ya sabes que es mi mejor amiga así que te lo advierto-el hiuga sudo frio

-tenten tranquila recuerda que aparte de ser tu amiga también es mi prima así que haré todo lo posible por traerla-trato de calmar a tenten

-bueno más te vale-lo amenazo la castaña

-¿ya son todas las personas que van a ir a la misión? –Pregunto el uchiha mientras todos asentían-entonces vámonos-ordenaba el uchiha ya que él era el líder de la misión

Todos se despidieron y se fueron caminando entre ellos naruto que iba cabizbajo y con la mirada entristecida

-¡esperen un momento no se vayan!-se oyó una voz a lo lejos mientras todos veían a la quinta hokage parada en la entrada de konoha

-Porque nos detiene hokage-sama se quejo kiba

-después les digo a todos ustedes-decía viendo a todos lo que estaban ahí-ahora quiero ver a uchiha sasuke y uzumaki naruto en mi oficina-decía mientras se iba a la oficina seguida por los 2 ninjas que acababa de mencionar dejando a todas las demás personas con una misma pregunta:¿Por qué nos detiene?

EN LA OFICINA DE LA HOKAGE

La hokage estaba sentada en su silla mientras que sasuke estaba recargado en la pared viendo fijamente a la hokage y naruto parado en frente del escritorio mientras que la hokage solo buscaba algo en su escritorio

-hokage-sama de que quiere hablar y porque antes de irnos de misión-pregunto el uchiha sin rodeos

-es algo sobre hinata hiuga

**CONTINUARA…..**

INNER: PERDON POR ESTO, PERO ES PARA QUITARTE EL DOLOR Y PARA QUE YA NO SUFRAS (DECIA MIENTRAS SE ACERCABA MAS CON EL CUCHILLO)-CREEME QUE A MI TAMPOCO ME GUSTA HACER ESTO (YO ESTOY MUY ASUSTADA) BUENO ES HORA DE TERMINAR CON ESTO (LEVANTA EL CUCHILLO Y SE PONE A CORTAR APIO BROCOLI Y NO SE QUE TANTAS VERDURAS MAS) AMI TAMPOCO ME GUSTAN PERO ENTIENDEN QUE SI NO TE LAS COMES NO TE VAS A RECUPERAR PRONTO (YO PONGO CARA DE ASCO E INTENTO GRITAR PERO NO PUEDO) OYE NO TE QUEJES SI TE AMARRE FUE PORQUE SABIA QUE SI TE LO INTENTABA DAR POR LA BUNAS NO IBAS A QUERER Y HUIRIAS DE MI AUNQUE NO ESTES CURADA (DECIA MIENTRAS ECHABA TODAS ESAS COSAS Y LAS SERVIA EN UN VASO, SE VEIA ASQUEROSO TODO VERDE PERO COMO SI FUERA VOMITO)AHORA TE LO TIENES QUE TOMAR ES UN JUJO QUE TIENE MUCHAS VITAMINAS QUE ARAN QUE TE CURES RAPIDO (YO INTENTO PEDIR AYUDA MIENTRAS ELLA SE ACERCA Y ME QUITA EL PALEACATE DE LA BOCA)CORRE TOMATELO

YO: ¡NO QUERO NO ME GUSTA TODAS ESAS COSAS QUE LE HECHASTE!

INNER: CORRE TOMATELO TE HARA BIEN (DICE MIENTRAS ME INTENTA OBLIGAR A TOMARMELA) ¡NO LE HAGAS COMO SI FUERAS UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA Y TRAGATE EL JUGO!

YO: YA DIJE QUE NO ME LO (INNER ME METE TODO MIENTRAS QUE YO HABLABLA HACIENDO QUE PARA QUE NO ME AOGUE ME TENGO QUE TOMAR ESA COSA QUE SABE HORRIBLE) QUE ASCO ESA COSA SABE HORRIBLE DIUK (ME QUEJO)

INNER: NO TE QUEJES AHORA YA ESTARAS MEJOR DIME SI NO TE SIENTES MEJOR (DICE SONRIENDO)

YO: AHORA QUE LO DICES TIENES RAZON

INNER: YA VEZ TE DIJE QUE SOY LA MEJOR

YO: COF PRESUMIDA COF COF PRESUMIDA COF COF (TOS FALSA)

INNER: QUE DIJISTE RECUERDA QUE ESTAS AMARRADA TODAVIA (ME RECUERDA)

YO: SUELTAME INNER, A NO ESPERA, PRIMERO DEJA DESPEDIRME BUENO ADIOS Y GRACIAS POR VER ESTA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE LES VAYA BIEN Y DISFRUTEN DE LAS VACACIONES (DIGO SONRIENDO) Y QUE DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAVOR

INNER: SI ADIOS HASTA LUEGO PASENLA BIEN (DESPUES DE DECIRLO SE VA)

YO:¡NO ME DEJES AQUÍ AMARRADA SUELTAME! (PERO ELLA ME DEJA AHÍ MIENTRAS ELLA SALE POR LA PUERTA) ¡AYUDA! ¡QUE ALGUEN ME AYUDE! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	4. Chapter 4 la verdad que causa dolor

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A MASASHI KISHOMOTO

AVISO: CAMBIOS DE PERSONALIDAD

OTRO AVISO: NEJI ME CAE MUY BIEN Y POR LO TANTO ESTA VIVO

YO: ¡AYUDENME! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! (SUSPIRO) YA PASE MUCHO TIEMPO GRITANDO Y NADIE ME A OIDO, BUENO, HOLA COMO LES HA IDO ESPERO QUE BIEN YO SIGO AQUI (ME GRUÑE LA PANSA) NO HE COMIDO (ME DEPRIMO) Y MI INNER NI SE DIGNO A DESAMARRARME (ME ENOJO) PERO HAY QUE VERLE EL LADO BUENO (SONRIO) MMMMMMMMMMMM ¡NO HAY NADA BUENO EN ESTO! ¡AAAAAAAA! (ME PONGO HISTERICA) BUENO A LOS MALOS TIEMPOS BUENA CARA (SOY BIPOLAR) DESEARIA TENER UN SILBATO O ALGO PARA QUE LA GENTE ME PUEDA OIR (APARECE UNA NUBE DE HUMO ROSA Y UN SILBATO EN MI BOCA)

¿?: HOLA TIMMY TOMA TU SILBATO WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (DANDO VUELTAS EN UNA SILLA QUE HAY EN LA CASA)

¿?: ¡COSMO IDIOTA EL NO ES TIMMY!

COSMO: wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (sigue dando vueltas)

WANDA: NO ES POSIBLE QUE TE HAYAS EQUIVOCADO OTRAVES (SE TOCA LA CARA NEGANDO)

POOF: POF POF (ME ENCANTA POOF)

WANDA: BUENO CREO QUE TENDREMOS QUE LLAMARLE A YORGUEN PARA BORRARLE LA ME

YO: TIMMY (TENGO CUIDADO DE QUE NO SE CAIGA EL SILVATO) MMMM ATRAPADO MMMMM

COSMO: ¡QUE TIMMY ESTA ATRAPADO POR UN PULPO GIGANTE EN UNA CUEVA SUBTERRANIA DE MEXICO! ¡VOY A SALVARTE TIMMY! (DESAPARECE EN UNA NUVE DE HUMO ROSA)

POOF: ¡POOF POOF! (DESAPARECE)

WANDA: BUENO A LLAMAR A YORGUEN (APARECE COSMO)

COSMO: VAMOS WANDA (DESAPARECE JUNTO CON WANDA)

YO:(QUE BUENO QUE SE LA CREYERON AHORA A VER SI ME SALVO CON ESTE SILVATO) MMMM (SOPLO PERO NO SE OYE NADA Y VUELVO A SOPLAR Y VUELVO A SOPLAR Y SE ME CAE EL SILVATO) A BUENO AVER QUE PASA (VEO EL SILVATO EN EL SUELO) YO ME QUEDARE AQUÍ AMARRADA PERO LES DEJO LA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE PERO SE ME OLVIDO PONERLE QUE SHIZUNE ESTABA AHÍ EN EL DESPACHO JAJAJAJA PERDONENME (SONRIO)

ALGUIEN TIRA LA PUERTA DEJANDO POLVO Y HACIENDO QUE NO PUEDA VER

**ESPERO QUE SEAS FELIZ**

**CHAPTER 4: la verdad que causa dolor**

-que información tiene de hinata – pregunto el uchiha

-sé que esto que les voy a decir va a ser doloroso para ustedes y para muchas personas mas pero les voy a tener que decir-decía haciendo preocupar a los otros 2-bueno es que me llego un mensaje de la aldea de la hierba de hace 3 días pero me acaba de llegar hoy miren es este-decía sacando un pergamino

-¡ya díganos que dice en ese pergamino!-grito naruto desesperadamente preocupado

-bueno lo que pasa es que mientras ellos hacían una expedcion por uno de sus territorios por el bosque

-¡si esos le hicieron algo yo

-espera naruto ellos no le hicieron nada a hinata- decía seria la hokage- ellos encontraron un cuerpo en sus territorios-sasuke creía saber que iba decir la hokage pero no quería creerlo

-eso que tiene que ver con ella-

-bueno lo que pasa es que -decía todavía seria la hokage-el cuerpo que encontraron estaba quemado, parecía que había sido quemado por unos ninjas desconocidos dejando estas cosas-saco un anillo de oro, el protector de konoha

-como eso no puede ser esto es el anillo de compromiso de hinata- decía naruto preocupado

-no me diga que-interrumpieron al uchiha que se veía con un semblante bastante triste

-si por desgracia el cuerpo que quemaron era de hinata hiuga- decía la hokage bastante seria y preocupada por las reacciones que de seguro tomarían los ninjas- hinata hiuga está muerta-la hokage vio como el uchiha cerraba los puños y apretaba la barbilla y como naruto solo bajaba la cara no dejando ver su expresión pero si sus puños que parecían apretarse

-no puede ser dígame que no es cierto que solo es una broma de mal gusto-dijo naruto que todavía no levantaba la cara

-me gustaría decir que así es pero desgraciadamente no es así-en eso se escucho un fuerte golpe que provino de la puerta que había sido destruida por el uchiha la hokage pensó en reclamarle pero decidió no decir nada ya que de seguro estaba muy mal-el funeral será en 4 días, hay otra cosa importante no tendríamos que poner su nombre en la piedras de los caídos en batalla ya que huyo, pero como murió la pondremos eso es todo se pueden retirar-la hokage vio como los 2 se fueron de ahí y como se les derramaba lagrimas mientras que se iban-solo espero que lo puedan soportar y no caigan en la depresión- decía la hokage pensativa

-leidi-hokage no le dijo a naruto que hinata estaba em

-ya lo sé pero si le hubiera dicho solo se hubiera sentido peor de lo que ahora esta-le contesto la hokage

DIA DEL FUNERAL

En el cementerio se veía mucha gente alrededor de una tumba que decía

"Aquí descansa Hinata hiuga"

"nuestra querida amiga tan tierna y amable la que siempre estuvo a nuestro lado la que nunca nos abandono una hermana excelente y quien hiso que tocara nuestro corazón con todas las pequeñas cosas que nos daba"

ahí se veía que todos estaban tristes estaba tenten llorando recargada en el pecho de neji y el consolándola aunque él estuviera peor alado de ellos estaba hanabi que estaba arrodillada llorando y el padre de hinata que solo veía su tumba sin expresión en el rostro, kiba y shino que estaban parados recordando los momentos en que pasaban con hinata todos esos días que pasaron juntos cuando reían, cuando la consolaban por los desprecios de su padre, cuando fue creciendo no solo física si no que también se volvió muy madura, también estaba ino, kurenai con su bebe lee, sai, pero alejado de ellos en un árbol estaba un pelinegro viendo desde lejos la tumba de su hermana

-hermana-susurro dolido

Luego de algún tiempo todos se fueron y nadanas quedo el uchiha ahí en el árbol entonces decidió bajar llego hasta la tumba dejo un ramo de lirios en su tumba entonces vio el nombre de su hermana y se quedo un momento callado- no te pude proteger perdóname por favor-decía derramando unas lagrimas en la tumba-por favor yo te quería proteger perdón por favor perdóname-decía cayendo de rodillas en la tumba-hinata perdón, sé que no merezco ser tu hermano te deje morir y no pude hacer nada-las lagrimas cada vez fluían mas cuando sintió una brisa que lo hiso sentir muy cálido en su pecho- pero te digo algo extraño todavía siento que estas aquí que no has muerto que en algún lado sigues con con vida sé que eso no es posible pero espero que tú en donde quiera que estés si estas con vida o estas allá arriba espero que no sufras como has sufrido aquí-decía mientras se levantaba y veía la tumba con lagrimas aun en los ojos-por favor perdóname-susurro mientras se iba

EN OTRA PARTE DE KONOHA

Había un rubio vestido de negro saliendo de un departamento cuando salió veía la puerta como si de ahí fuera a salir ella

-hinata-vio su departamento una vez más y se fue caminando por las calles de konoha con la cabeza agachada pero no por se dejaba de ver que estaba deprimido y así siguió caminando durante un buen tiempo hasta llegar al cementerio vio y ya era tarde no había nadie el funeral había terminado así que fue asía la tumba cuando llego se tiro ahí mismo

-porque porque porque-decia entre sollozos empezando a tirar lagrimas- hinata porque tuviste que morir, porque te fuiste porque me dejaste ¿porque?-miro muy fijamente la tumba- si no te hubieras ido de la aldea seguirías viva si-paro de hablar por un momento-si ya no querías estar conmigo me hubieras dicho yo me hubiera ido no era necesario que te fueras de la aldea- seguía viendo la tumba con cara de tristeza-yo te am-entonces sintió que lo abrazaban por la espalda-hi-

-oye porque lloras hice todo esto para que pudiéramos estar juntos-

naruto se soltó de golpe del abrazo al oír esa voz-tú la la

-no la mate eso fue un golpe de suerte yo solo hice que nos viera-dijo la muy cínica

-que como dices-decía naruto no queriendo creerse eso

-si hice que nos viera-decía ella sin tomarle importancia al asunto haciendo que naruto se enojara con cada palabra

-¡como que nos viera tu y yo nunca estuvimos juntos!-no reconocía a la persona que estaba enfrente de el

-lo reconozco, pero sabes que eso no era lo que tú querías si tu no estabas conmigo era por lastima hacia la hiuga-decía sakura con rencor viendo hacia la tumba

-yo nunca le tuve lastima yo la am

-no digas eso sabes que no es cierto además ella ya no está aquí así que no tienes que fin

-¡yo no fingía yo la amaba!

-¡no es cierto tu siempre me amaste y me sigues amando!-ella se acerco a él y lo beso pero el solo la empujo y puso un rostro enojado y serio lo que sorprendió a sakura

-¡claro que no yo te quería como una hermana!-hiso una pausa-yo antes te amaba pero luego te volviste como una hermana para mí-naruto tapo su cara con su cabello-pero ahora ahora ¡ahora ya no me quedo ni pizca de aprecio por ti! ¡Por tu culpa ella ahora está muerta por tu culpa!-naruto levanto la cara viendo a sakura con total enojo que la asusto ya que nunca la había visto así- ¡lastimaste a la persona que yo amo y eso nunca te lo perdonare! ¡Por tu culpa está muerta!-naruto vio las flores que puso en la tumba la vio y susurro de tal manera que sakura no lo oyó-perdóname hinata por mi culpa te lastimaron- y se fue dejando a una sakura muy impresionada ahí parada

-aun muerta me causas problemas-decía mientras veía la tumba con rencor-pero me alegro que ya no estás aquí jajaja recuerdo cuando vi tu cara el mismo día que te fuiste

FLASH BACK DEL DIA QUE SE FUE HINATA

Sakura había citado a naruto en un lugar de konoha pero cuando el fue llevo a un callejón lo que se hiso raro al rubio pero la siguió

-naruto te quiero y quiero estar contigo-dijo directamente sakura a lo que el rubio se sorprendió

Hubo un silencio entre ambos antes d que naruto desisiera hablar-sakura no te quiero causar daño pero yo no te amo, amo a hinata, estoy comprometido con ella espero que me perdones-decía naruto con sinceridad

Sakura iba decir algo cuando sintió un chakara un poco lejos de ahí me las va pagar pensó-si naruto entiendo tranquilo pero me puedes dejar porfavor-dijo sakura finjiendo tristeza

Naruto pensó un poco ya que estaba preocupado-si sakura pero recuerda que tú eres como mi hermana-y de fue dejando a sakura que sonrió

-jutsu de ilusión-dijo formando unos sellos mientras que hinata iba entrando sakura se dio cuenta de que no noto nada

-porque no la dejas, ella solo nos estorba para que nosotros podamos estar juntos-la haruno se preocupo al ver que la hiuga se iva pero se le ocurrió algo

-pero si lo hago se va sentir muy mal-la haruno vio que la hiuga retomaba la mirada en donde estaba la ilucion

-pero si no lo haces nunca vamos a poder estar juntos sin estar en callejones-decía la mujer alejándose de la otra persona-na-ru-to –la haruno vio como la hiuga se quedo en shock sonriendo por lo que habia logrado

-pero si la termino no sabemos lo que podría hacer y no me perdonaría si le pasara algo sakura-

sakura vio como la hiuga salía corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos-jutso de liberación-dijo sonriente la haruno-eso te ganas por meterte con lo que es mío-

FIN FLASH BACK

-ja y recuerdo como sasuke te empezó a tomar demasiada atención-decia con enojo-hise que pareciera que naruto te engañaba conmigo para darle celos –suspiro- como recuerdo que tuve que hacer mas fuerte mi ilusión para que no se diera cuenta, pero al final no sucedió como quería y termino defendiéndote-suspiro la haruno viendo con rencor a la tumba-primero me quitaste a sasuke y luego a naruto bueno ahora estas muerta así que no puedes interferir ya que naruto después se le quitara el enojo y estará conmigo-decía muy segura la haruno antes de irse rompió las flores que naruto dejo en la tumba y se fue

7 AÑOS DESPUES EN LA ENTRADA DE KONOHA

- no puedo creer que otra vez este en esta aldea-decia una mujer de cabello rojizo

-pues créelo ya que estamos de misión y no te puedes quejar-decia otro de cabellos plateados

-que se le va hacer-dijo la misma

-basta de platica y entremos-decia otro de cabello negro

-porque tu quieres conocer a las chicas de aquí-acuso el de plateado

-yo no haría eso-decia mientras se acercaba a otra mujer de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta que estaba con ellos y le tocaba el tracero

-eres un pervertido-y le dio una cachetada que le dejo marcado la mano

-bueno entremos-dijo un niñito que iba con ellos mientras todos asentían con la cabeza

**CONTINUARA…**

EN UN LUGAR DE KONOHA

INNER: ENTONCES COMO TE DESAMARRASTE

YO: LARGA HISTORIA (RECUERDO QUE ELLA ME AMARRO) PERO TE VOY A MATAR (ME ACERCO A ELLA)

INNER: PERO TE LO MERECIAS POR NO ACTUALIZAR EN TANTO TIEMPO

YO:(ME DETENGO DE SOPETON) ESQUE PUES VEIA DETH NOTE (QUE PORCIERTO ME FALTAN LAS PELICULAS, OVAS Y TOMOS) Y LUEGO TAMBIEN OTROS FICS Y LUEGO TAMBIEN SALIA CON MI FAMILIA Y PUES ENTRE TANTA COSA (ME RASCO LA CABEZA SONRIENDO NERVIOSA) PORFAVOR PERDONENME (ME ARRODILLO) NO QUERIA ESQUE ESTABA ENTRETENIDA LUEGO MI FAMILIA Y NADAMAS PODIA ESCRIBIR MUY POCO PERDON PORFAVOR (TT-TT) BUENO LES PROMETO QUE ARE TODO LO POSIBLE PARA ACTUALIZAR PRONTO :) GRACIAS POR LO REVIEWS Y SI TENIAN RAZON SAKURA ES LA MALA Y

INNER:(ME INTERRUMPE) ¿QUIEN CREN QUE SEA LAS PERSONAS QUE ESTABA EN LA ENTRADA DE KONOHA?

YO: ¿HINATA MUERTA?

INNER: ¿SAKURA VA SUFRIR?

YO: ESO NO SE PREGUNTA INNER CLARO QUE SUFRIRA (DIGO SEGURA)

INNER: BUENO ENTONCES YA VIERON NARUTO NO ENGAÑO A HINATA

YO: BUENO ADIOS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN REVIEWS AUNQUE ME HAYA ATRASADO MUCHO (ME ARRODILLO) PORFAVOR PERDONENME Y DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAVOR TAMBIEN ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO

INNER: ADIOS YO ME ENCARGARE DE ELLA (DICE ABRIENDO UNA JAULA CON TIGRES DE VENGALA QUE SON MUY LINDOS PERO SE ME QUEDAN VIENDO COMO SI ME QUISIERA COMER) BUENO TU SABRAS SI TE ATRASAS (MEDICE CON MIRADA MALEFICA) ADIOS CUIDENSE QUE LES VAYA BIEN HASTA LA PROXIMA

YO: HASTA LA PROXIMA YA NO ME RETRASARE POR QUE NO QUIERO MORIR ADIOS


	5. Chapter 5:nuevas personas

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A MASASHI KISHOMOTO

AVISO: CAMBIOS DE PERSONALIDAD

OTRO AVISO: NEJI ME CAE MUY BIEN Y POR LO TANTO ESTA VIVO

INNER: ENTONCES COMO TE DESAMARRASTE

YO:TE EXPLICARE COMO ME SALVE BUENO DESPUES DE HORAS DE GRITAR PEDI UN DECEO APARECIERON LOS PADRINOS MAGICOS QUE ME DIERON UN SILVATO LUEGO LES DIJE QUE TIMMY ESTABA EN PELIGRO Y SE FUERON DESPUES SOPLE EL SILVATO QUE SE ME CAYO DESPUES TIRARON LA PUERTA QUIEN ROMPIO LA PUERTA FUE AKAMARU Y ESE ERA UN SILVATO QUE SOLO PODIAN OIR LOS PERRO LUEGOS LLEGO KIBA Y ME DIJO QUE COMO NO ERA UNA MISION LE TENIA QUE PAGAR YO LE DIJE QUE SI Y ME DESAMARRO LUEGO ME PIDIO EL DINERO LE DIJE A AKAMARU QUE SU DUEÑO SE VENDIA Y QUE YO NO TENIA DINERO PARA PAGARLE ENTONCES AKAMARU SE APIADO DE MI HABLO CON KIBA QUIEN YA NO ME COBRO GRACIAS A AKAMARU LE DIJE GRACIAS A AKAMARU LUEGO LE DIGE A KIBA QUE SI SE PODIA IR(LE PUSE SAL PIMIENTA EN LOS OJOS Y LO PATEE) Y AKAMARU SE QUEDO CONMIGO Y LE DI UN BISTECK DE AGRADACIMIENTO ENTONCES SE FUE CON KIBA QUE QUEDO AFUERA TIRADAO ENTONCES SALI PASE ENCIMA DE EL Y TE BUSQUE (AGARRO AIRE)ESTO FUE DIFICIL NI RESPIRE (VEO QUE INNER SE ME QUEDA VIENDO RARO) QUE TE PASA ESO PASO (DIGO INDIGNADA)

INNER: AJA SI COMO DIGAS (ME DA EL AVION) LOCA (SUSURRA) BUENO UN AVISO PARA QUIEN DUDE ESTO VA SER NARUHINA SE LO ASEGURAMOS VA A SER NARUHINA OTRA COSA HOY SE REVELARA QUE PERSONAJES DE OTROS ANIME ESTARAN EN LA HISTORIA SE ACUERDAN QUE LES DIJE QUE TENIA LA CABEZA HUECA Y NO SE LE OCURRIA NINGUNO VERDAD

YO: NO DIJISTE QUE TENIA LA CABEZA HUECA (ME LE QUEDO VIENDO MAL)

INNER: PERDON SE ME SALIO

YO: BUENO TAMBIEN ALGUNOS DIRAN QUE SOY MALA PERO LES ASEGURO QUE NO LO SOY O ALMENOS ESO CREO, ESQUE TODO LO QUE HA PASADO ES POR QUE ES NECESARIO (LUEGO ASESINARE A INNER PIENSO)

_-blablabla-si la letra esta así kurama habla_

**ESPERO QUE SEAS FELIZ**

**CHAPTER 5: NUEVAS PERSONAS**

**Una calle de konoha**

En la calle de konoha había un rubio que ahora había madurado mucho físicamente era muy atractivo tanto que ahora el al igual que sasuke tenía admiradoras aunque nunca les hacía caso también era más fuerte y había aprendido nuevos jutsus, también era algo mas maduro ya que aunque seguía siendo el que hacía de payaso ya no era como antes ahora más bien parecía que era por obligación ya que sus ojos se veían vacios desde el funeral de hinata naruto se sentía devastado se sentía mal aunque hayan pasado 7 años seguía igual de mal ahora siempre estaba pensativo, ido de la realidad, no era el mismo, a y sasuke no cruzaron palabra 5 años después del funeral de hinata hace 2 años se empezaron a hablar otra vez aunque no como amigos tampoco como enemigos ahora hablaban como compañeros de equipo y hasta ahí no hablaban mucho y hasta ahora seguía igual a y sakura la tenía que ver cuando tenían misiones ella trataba de hablarle pero él la cortaba y seguía la misión tratando de no cruzar palabra con ella y ahora ella era solo una conocida no era una amiga y mucho menos una hermana como antes lo era y ahora como sentía que era su vida simple: vacía

-hola naruto que bien que ya viniste- naruto se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a ichiraku-aquí está tu ramen-decía mientras le entregaba su ramen

-gracias viejo-le dijo al recibir su ramen entonces sintió una mirada volteo pero estaba todo vacio excepto por un grupo que estaba en una mesa ya que en todo ese tiempo ampliaron el lugar ya tenían más cosas-viejo quienes son ellos, ¿no los había visto son nuevos?-pregunto mirando discretamente a la mesa pero no podía ver bien

El dueño de ichiraku volteo a ver-aaaa ellos no sé quiénes son pero creo que son ninjas, acaban de llegar a konoha hace poco, pero todos murmullan sobre ellos no se que tengan de raro ya que vienen varias personas aqui-decía el dueño de ichiraku viendo varias personas afuera

_-mocoso esos 2 no te parecen sospechosos-naruto oyo una voz que ya sabia quien era_

_-de cuales hablas-pregunto naruto confundido_

_-Del niño y el perro-dijo el zorro como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo_

_-No sé qué tiene de sospechoso el niño y de que perro hablas-pregunto confundido_

_-no me digas que no has notado las orejas de aquel tipo-pregunto el zorro fastidiado_

_-no sé de que hablas-contesto_

_-cuando comprendas más cosas del asunto te llamo-dijo el kiubi quien se que no iba gastar saliva explicándole _

naruto le hecho un vistazo a los nuevas personas que habia ahí estaba un hombre con una especie de vestimenta de monje con el pelo amarrada con un hilo o algo parecido y con un bastón dorado que sostenía con la mano derecha atrás de el de veía una mujer de pelo negro con el cabello suelto y amarrado caso hasta el final de su cabello que lo tenía hasta su cadera, una especie de kimono rosa claro con parte de morado oscuro y un ¿vestido? Verde que le llegaba a los talones con un gran bumerán en su espalda esa mujer tenía un aura de furia que el otro por estar coqueteando con una chica no se daba cuenta dejo de ver eso y vio que en la mesa sentados estaba un niño de cabello castaño que lo tenía amarrado un pantalón negro un chalequito café y una camisa que parecía kimono de color verde con hojitas el estaba comiendo ramen paso a ver a la otra persona, parecía mujer tenía el pelo gris pelo lo tenía largo también estaba con un tipo kimono pero este en lugar de abierto al final parecía pantalón se veía demasiado grande era de color rojo y una katana en su cintura la observo mejor también tenía un collar de color morado de bolitas y como colmillos pequeños pero no veía las orejas que tanto decía kurama entonces paso a ver a la última mujer tenía puesto (que para mas facil la ropa de haku cuando estaba hablando con naruto inner: ya saben cuando hablaban en el bosque y haku parecía mujer yo: pero en morado y sin remolinos y con un listón negro en la cadera en lugar del blanco inner: aclaración quien no sepa quién es haku es el aprendiz de zabusa el que murió ese el de los espejos de hielo el que casi mata a sasuke sasuke:!oye¡ yo:de que te quejas casi te mataba sasuke:¬_¬) un cabello de color rojo que le llegaban a mitad de la espalda pero dejo de ver a ese extraño grupo y siguió comiendo ramen mas rápido ya que a pesar de lo que había dicho kurama tenía algo mejor que hacer-gracias viejo póngalo en mi cuenta después le pago- y se fue de la tienda hacia las calles de konoha a un lugar en especifico

_-no piensas hacer nada mocoso-hablo kurama_

_-para que, son ninjas recuerda que hay aldeas que envían ninjas para entregar información de importancia este podría ser el caso-_

_- no se suponía que amabas la aldea y que querías ser hokage tu protegerías con tu vida que nadie iba morir que protegerías a todos y bla bla bla-hablo kurama cansado de todas esas veces que oyó las mismas palabras por muchooooooos años una y otra vez_

_-sí pero no me parecen una amenaza esas personas-decía sin tomarle importancia- y de cuales famosas orejas hablabas_

_-de verdad que no tienes ni un seso en ese cerebro cualquiera las habrá visto o ya se es ese dia verdad-decía el kiubi aun mas fastidiado que antes –siempre es lo mismo este día estas mas idiota que nunca- se quejo el kiubi_

_-después de ir los vigilo pero si me dejas de fastidiar, lo prometo-_

_-A otra cosa también tienes que vigilar a la humana de pelo rojo-ordeno el kiubi_

_-si quieres investigo a toda la aldea pero déjame hacer las cosas en paz-_

_Estoy seguro que ha esa humana la conozco pero no es la única quienes serán todos ellos ese perro y ese crio conozco esos olores pero no sé de donde pensaba el kiubi_

Naruto se fijo donde estaba y vio la florería yamanaka así que entro

-hola-en el mostrador habia una rubia saludando con un ramo de lirios en su mano-ya te habías tardado naruto aquí están la flores-decia la yamanaka entregándole unos lirios blancos-son frescos como siempre-dijo sonriendo

-gracias ino -decía el rubio sonriendo feliz

-de nada pero también toma estos-decía entregándole unas rosas blancas muy hermosas- son de parte mía llévaselos es que yo no podre ir hasta mañana, me tengo que quedar aquí todo el día-decía haciendo una mueca de disgusto

-si yo se las daré por ti-contesto mientras le dejaba el dinero en el mostrador y se iba

-Aunque muestre esa sonrisa solo se ve cuando va a visitarla las demás son pura farsa-decia ino reflexionando cuando vio que alguien entrba-hola que desea

CON NARUTO

_-no sé porque sigues con los sentimientos hacia esa humana habiendo tantas humanas en el mundo-_

_-tú lo dices porque tu antes eras un mujeriego- le contesto_

_-Yo no era un mujeriego-contesto indignado- para ser mujeriego tengo que ser humano y afortunadamente no lo soy-contesto muy orgulloso_

_-tienes razón afortunadamente no eres humano-le dio la razón lo que hizo que el kiubi se sintiera orgulloso de sí mismo-pero estas encerrado adentro de uno-dijo mientras sonreía_

_-has caído muy bajo mocoso-dijo enojado_

_-ja-se burlo naruto_

_-pero no por eso_

_-shhh cállate ya llegamos-le dijo naruto_

_-solo porque estamos en un cementerio y le tengo respeto a algunos de estos muertos-y el kiubi se callo_

Naruto entro al cementerio y vio que kiba shino y kurenai se levantaban de rezar en la tumba a la que iba-hola-dijo naruto

-hola nosotros ya nos vamos-contesto kiba

-adiós naruto-dijo kurenai sin ganas para hablar

-hola hinata ya vine mira te traje estas flores-hablaba mientras se arrodillaba-también estas rosas pero son de ino los lirios son míos-decia sonriendo dejando los 2 ramos en la tumba-perdón hinata-dijo-perdón por no poder protegerte -decia empezando a poner su cara triste-se que siempre que vengo te pido perdón pero no puedo evitarlo fue mi culpa que hayas muerto si te hubiera protegido hoy estuvieras conmigo, si me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que planeaba sakura hoy estuvieras-empezó a soltar algunas lagrimas- vi-viva por favor perdóname-y se puso a llorar-por favor perdóname-cuando sintió un golpe en la cabeza vio y había sido una piedra el sonrió aun con lagrimas-quieres que deje de llorar-y el viento soplo como si esa fuera su respuesta-tratare de ya no llorar-y sintió otro golpe en la cabeza-bueno bueno no tratare ya no llorare-dijo sonriendo con 2 chipotes en la cabeza-pero me perdonas-y sintió otra piedra-ya entendí hinata me perdonas, gracias hinata-entonces empezó a rezar

EN UN ARBOL ESCONDIDO ATRAS DE NARUTO

-verdad que es divertido-dijo uno

-tengo que admitirlo-decía otro mientras que veía a naruto

-naaa yo lo quisiera golpear-dijo uno mas

-eso le quitaría la diversión-entonces vio que naruto se estaba yendo de ahí-vamos vamos ahora que ya se va

CON NARUTO

_-jajajajajajajaja ella hizo de muerta lo que no hizo de viva-se burlaba el kiubi mientras que naruto caminaba hacia la salida_

_-que ¿perdonarme? Si nunca peleábamos así que nunca me tuvo que_

_-no hablo de eso jajajajajajaja-contesto todavía carcajeándose_

_-¿entonces de que hablas?-pregunto confundido_

_-de golpearte nunca te golpeo bueno-se pueso a pensar el kiubi- por accidente pero jajajajajajaja ahora si te golpeo y estando muerta, aparte con piedras-_

_Naruto iba contestar pero_

Sintió un golpe vio que había sido y era ¿una piedra? hinata todavía no lo había perdonado se preocupo iba regresar cuando sintió 6 piedras más en su cabeza

_-hay 2 opciones o la humana está muy enojada contigo y te castiga desde el mas haya o eres demasiado idiota y alguien te avienta piedras –dijo el kiubi burlándose_

_-cállate zorro pero esto ya es raro quien me avienta piedras- y esquivo las piedras_

EN EL ARBOL

-Creo que ya se dio cuenta-hablo uno

-yo creo que si-

-no me importa le aventare piedras hasta que se desangre-dijo el otro

-ya vámonos-lo agarro y se hecho correr tan rápido que no se veía

-solo una piedra mas y ya-entonces vio donde estaba naruto y vio la piedra la aventó y dio en la cabeza entonces naruto desapareció-que donde esta -y volteo a ver a todos lados pero no había nada-esto no puede ser a ya se –hiso una posición con su mano y se convirtió en estatua y ahí se quedo por 15 segundos, ya me aburrí pensó, iba a anularlo cuando apareció naruto ahí

-qué raro de aquí era la dirección-dijo al aire naruto viendo hacia todos lados- a bueno pero si me vuelven a aventar piedras me lo pagaran y muy caro-dijo yéndose de ahí

-tonto-dijo pero vio que se el volteaba

-estas aquí verdad- y volteo a ver todas partes otra vez pero no había nadie- mmmm creo que me lo imagine-decía mientras que se iba

El vio como naruto salía del cementerio y se detransformó-de verdad que es idiota-decía sonriendo mientras que se iba de ahi

CON NARUTO

_-Y ahora-hablo el kiubi_

_-¿qué?-pregunto_

_-ve a investigar a esos tipos-_

_-¿enserio? no era una broma-pregunto incrédulo_

_-yo nunca bromeo-contesto serio el kiubi_

_-no mientas, cada vez que me pasa algo malo haces bromas de mis desgracias-contesto_

_-no trates de cambiar la conversación-dijo kiubi descubriendo su plan- y ve a investigándolos-_

_-y si no quiero-contesto desafiante_

_-faltaras a tu promesa-contesto el kiubi sonriendo_

_-¿Cuál promesa?-_

_-recuerdas cuando dijiste "después de ir los vigilo pero si me dejas de fastidiar, lo prometo" y por lo que recuerdo no te volví a molestar hasta que te empezaron a aventar rocas_

-_ya lo dijiste y en ese momento me fastidiaste-contesto creyéndose el ganador_

_-corrección te fastidie pero después de que fuiste a la tumba-contesto victorioso el kiubi_

_-aaaaa pero lo que no dijiste fue fue-naruto ya no sabía que decir-bueno tu ganas los estaré vigilando-el kiubi sonrío victorioso-_

**CONTINUARA…**

YO: QUIEN HAYA VISTO EL ANIME AL QUE PERTENECEN LOS PERSONAJES QUE DESCRIBI ENTONCES YA SABRA DE QUE ANIME ES POR DIJE ALGUNAS COSAS CLAVES Y A LOS QUE NO SEPAN PUES DESPUES SE ENTERARAN

INNER: ESPERO QUE NOS DEJEN REVIEWS Y COMO PROMETIO QUE NO SE IBA A RETRASAR YA VIERON QUE NO FUE TANTO TIEMPO ASI QUE POR AHORA NO LIBERARE A LOS TIGRES (DICE ACERCANDOSE A ELLOS PARA DARLES UNOS BISTEKS A LOS TIGRES)

YO: ¡QUE BIEN VIVIRE UN DIA MÁS! BUENO ESPERO QUE NO HAY SIDO TAN ABURRIDO EL CAPITULO Y QUE ME DEJEN REVIEWS, BUENO ADIOS HASTA LUEGO (DIGO AGARRANDO UNA SOGA Y ACERCANDOME A INNER)

INNER: ADIOS HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP (NO SE DA CUENTA DE LO QUE VA A PASAR)


End file.
